WHen Nothing Seems Right!
by hegalomaniac
Summary: akane is pissed, reall pissed;
1. Chapter 1

**when nothing seems right!;)**

* * *

**A/N:well friends... its been quite some time since i last worte in fanfiction...and this is my first ranma/akane fic and so please review and let me know what you people think about it:D**

* * *

the sun light hit her straight on the eyes as the 16 year old akane tendo fluttered her sleepy eyes open. it was late but she really didnt care. it was summer time and the more she slept the better. atleast in this way she could have some peace. 

things were pretty much the same in her life. nothing changed except that ranma has grown a lot more taller, with a few more brain nerves broken and a more irritating jerk ass.

akane noticed a few changes in herself too. she knew that she has grown more used to ranma's presence and though it might( no really) sound weird she kind of liked when ranma fought with her whether it was through words or physically it really didnt matter. what mattered was that every time they engaged themselves in a combat, she felt for some unknown reason that ranma would fight only with her and at that particular moment she was the only one who was in his mind.

physically she was pretty much the same except for the fact that she had a bit longer hair. the greatest change in her however was invisible to evey one but her and that was that her self conscientous was terribly wounded and somehow every insult ranma threw at her pinned deeply on her brain and every time she looked at her self in the mirror she felt that ranma was right and she saw all the flaws he accused her of having in her self.

she threw off her blankets and quickly rose from her bed. sunday breakfast was always special. she smiled as kasumi's motherly face peeped through the door, " akane i saved your breakfast but if u dont come down soon your fiance and his beloved pop would soon gobble it up" kasumi smiled and went back downstairs.

"he is not my fiance" akane muttered and headed downstair to clean up.

* * *

ranma watched his father lick the last drop of his overly humungous breakfast with disgust. 

"hold it pop! its not the last breakfast of your life no matter how much i wish it was! you are disgusting!!!"

genma raised his head from his now spotless cup and stared tearey faced( fake:P) at his son." oh! i never wished to see the day when my own son would wish me dead!" he said and before ranma knew it the chicken leg from his plate was in the old man's mouth.

and then we all know what happens. ranma with a wild shreak jumped on his father and just as they were rolling on the floor fighting for whatever was left of the poor chicken, akane entered the room.

she stifled a yawn and uttered a low "morning". she looked at her plate. "where is my food?" she asked though she knew the answer was bound to be "ranma's stomach."

kasumi looked apologitically at her and she sighed. her sister could not save the food from its doom after all.

she had whatever kasumi had left for the breakfast and headed for the dojo. after ranma had called her fat one day in the middle of one of their in famous fights, she had mentally made a routine to get some exercise every morning. she knew it to be stupid but after that brainless jerk accused her of being fat somehow it registered in her mind that she was plumper than other girls.

she was occasionally joined by nabiki who always kept a toned figure to impress clients.

nabiki wasnt there today and somehow that made akane a bit off. nabiki and akane were pretty close no matter how different they were and akane shared a lot of things with her that she did not with kasumi or with any of her friends.though kasumi was the more caring and softer one among her two sisters she had a motherly nature which always meant no school stuffs( u know what i mean) could be shared with her. and she hardly ever shared things with her friends becuse every time she was with them she always felt the awkward one in the group. she had her reasons for feeling that too. she was the only one without a boyfriend, she did not share any interests with them, she never dressed up or put on make up and all these made her feel left out.

she was going to practice some new moves as she heard the door creak and in came ranma saotome.

"wassup?" he said flashing her a toothy smile. akane whispered a "nothing much" and went back to her moves.

"hey why dont you try on your cooking techniques a bit insted of martial arts? atleast that will help you do get some guy for good!" ranma laughed as if it was the greatest joke ever but unfortunately for the boy it ws a really really bad move.

akane felt her blood rising and instantaneously ranma was pummeled to the floor with his body bruised all over. "my moves are always useful because you are always around!!!" she shouted making ranma feel like stuffing pillows in his ears if he had any left.

she marched out of the dojo feeling dejected in every portion possible. she went upstairs and locked herself in her room .

she could already feel the familiar tingling on the bridge of her nose. she sat on the floor wanting evreything to end. sometimes she felt desperate, she wished that things were different, she wanted to be like her friends. she wanted to be like a proper girl.

but she knew that she could never be like them and the reason was that she was proud. she was too proud to give in. she was too proud to be like every one else. she wanted to prove that she was better than any other normal girl.

she rubbed her tears off. she will prove it. she knew she would. however she also knew that even though she pretended that she did not have the hots for guyz she did have feelings. she often wanted ranma to sit next to her telling her she was cute. she smiled as she thought of the few times he said that to her. she wanted tobelieve him so much but the insults always made her feel that he just said it to cheer her up and nothing else.

she checked herself up in the mirror seeing if there were any signs that she had been crying and then walked to the door to go out of her stuffed room and get some fresh air. she turned the door nob and as soon as she opened it she found the face of her fiance in front of her.

**

* * *

well there it is, the first chappie...hope you like it and please review!!!! you people rock my world:)**


	2. finally it enters his head

**Well….thanks every one those who cared to drop down a review for poor old me and thanks too to those who at least read the story……**

**Hope I won't disappoint you…….**

Akane was taken aback at this sudden appearance but she soon regained her composure.

"What do you want?" her tone clearly showed the sarcasm.

"Ranma grinned, "nothing but a small token of friendship." Akane cocked her eyebrow. "No seriously Ranma"

"awright" Ranma shrugged as he tried to peak into her room. "Kasumi's calling ya and in the mean time can I borrow your homework?"

Akane knew it was useless to protest so she just said a yes and shoved him aside. As she made for the staircase, Ranma could clearly tell that she was mad at him. He ran towards the staircase behind her and called out, "hey Akane! Why so angry???"

At the question Akane turned towards him so swiftly that her hair swept across her face. Her eyes were bloodshot. Ranma could tell that she had been crying.

"You want to know why I am angry? You even have to ask?" her voice was all daggers.

Ranma was shocked beyond words. He tried to utter a small "Akane" but he was quickly interrupted by her voice. "Dear Ranma, how can I not be angry, when you are around? Is that even possible?"

Ranma could now feel pure sarcasm pouring from her voice but he could also feel the hatred mixed in it.

"Ranma", she continued, "do you know when I will be the happiest person on earth?"

He just stared. "It will be when the day will come when I will be able to hurt you as much as you hurt me!"

With that she stormed out of the room. He watched her go. He felt weak in the knee. As he sat down on the cold staircase, for once he felt that he had done some thing very wrong.

Akane after helping Kasumi with some of the chores decided that it was a complete waste of life if she stayed miserable all the time because of some insensitive asshole and so she took a bath, straightened her hair up, and put on some Sunday clothes and walked out of the door to say hello to the morning. For some reason telling that thing to Ranma made her feel a lot lighter.

She walked aimlessly, allowing the morning air breeze to caress her skin. She always liked a little time alone. She took in the scenery. Nermia always seemed so beautiful to her. It had everything. But she knew that she would have to leave it very soon just like Nabiki will. Despite Nermia being a heaven for its children it still did not have the things required to make those very children an established person.

Even though Akane knew she would be a martial artist her dreams didn't stop just their. She wanted to attain more education. She wanted to be able to bring about a change but whether it was in the entire world or only in Nermia she did not care.

She pushed these thoughts out and made for the school park. When she was little she had this tree where she used to curve her signature in different ways every time she climbed it. Today for some particular reason she felt that childish thought creep into her head once again and as she approached the old sakura tree she traced the markings still curbed on its bark.

She looked around for a sharp stone and spotting one picked it up. And slowly she curved her name freshly on the rough surface and then climbed up to one of the branches and looked out at the entire sea of human and buildings stretching out.

Suddenly she felt out of the blue, what would Ranma do if they both were sitting here together?

She clenched her fist. Why would she care anyway!

She closed her eyes as a few loose hairs twirled around her face. Just thinking about him made her so sad.

**I know this chapter is short but the next one will be a lot better and please review...**


	3. now now ranma!

**A/N: I wont bother you people with any more of my meaningless gibberish but I just wanted to say that I am not at all satisfied with my work…..i wish you people will like this chapter better.**

Ranma traced a Happosai shaped cloud wearing a two piece bikini in the sky and as this extremely weird shape floated away somewhere amidst the blue ocean Ranma felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew that he said rude stuffs to her but he always thought she took them as jokes. He never thought she would actually believe them. He never wanted to hurt Akane because despite the fact that they were always hammering and malleting each other, she was the only one he could relate to about his problems. His pop was an obnoxious jerk that cared only about himself, Akane's dad was insane (well at least he thought so), Kasumi already had enough to worry about and as for Nabiki, he did not have much cash about to consult her.

Lying on the roof top, he looked more intently at a passing cloud. Sometimes he felt so awkward as if he did not belong here. He felt so alien. Sometimes he thought that all the misfortunes of the world were fighting to make him more miserable than he already was.

He got up into a standing position and dived down on the grass. Sure life was stupid but that didn't mean that he was going to skip lunch mourning.

Akane leaned against the branch. She did not feel like going home and she had already told Kasumi that. Looking down she saw two children fighting each other. She smiled. At the little girl who was pulling the boy's hair. She just wished that the little girl did not grow up to be like her. She munched at the roll that Kasumi had packed for her.

"Oi!" A voice called out. Akane looked down trying to spot the person she knew the voice belonged to. And there he was.

"What are you doing up there?" Ranma called out. He was definitely shocked by the smile on her face. He expected to see a really gloomy Akane but hey! The girl had so frequent mood swings that he was used to receiving these unexpected expressions.

"Ranma" She said. "Come up here. The breeze is really soothing."

Ranma was now really taken aback by the sudden invitation but he climbed up the tree nevertheless. Taking a seat beside her he looked down hesitatingly.

"I thought you were mad at me." He muttered. He peeked at her through the corner of his eyes.

Her eyes were twinkling. Clearly showing that he was already forgiven.

"Yeah I was a bit but its ok" she said. And just as things were starting to get better between them the worst of the worst happened. Akane gave out a loud shriek and Ranma a howl of anger as Happosai peaked out of Akane's skirt shouting a peek-a- boo.

Akane was so shocked that she lost balance and fell to the ground and as her skirt flicked up Ranma got a full view of her black undies and blushing fiercely he too fell of the branch out of shock.

Happosai on the other hand did not waste much time and as the now groaning Ranma turned to face him poured cold water all over his body.

The girl Ranma jumped up to her feet in a fighting position giving always lucky Happosai a clear view of her valley.

The old perverted creep took out some newly stolen lingerie, dangling them in front of the girl Ranma with an evil grin on his withered face.

"Now, now, Ranma. Calm down. I promise not to harm Akane if you agree to sleep with me!" he finished with a devilish satisfaction.

Ranma and Akane, who were now both on their feet stared at him with eyes as round as saucers and a dangling mouth the size of a saucepan,.

**Lol…….that was a shock wasn't it? Hope you people liked it and please review……**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh well, what the heck! Let's get started.**

Akane was the first to recover form the shock after all Ranma was still having trouble digesting the thought of sleeping with Happosai. "What the heck are you talking about old man?" Akane asked cocking her eyebrows.

"Just asking a friend to help relieve my horny self" happosai winked.

Ranma was now fuming with anger. He snatched the old wretch up by the collar so that they were now face to face.

"ever try an threaten me again and I will kill you" Ranma snarled. But Happosai seemed to have his calm well under control. He just said, "so you are ready to sacrifice Akane?"

"What do you mean?" the girl Ranma sneered.

"I just told you" happosai said, the smirk never leaving his face. "Either you sleep with me or let Akane face my wrath"

"Oh really! What will you do any way?" Ranma let out a sarcastic laugh.

Happosai carefully took out a bottle from his hand. It contained pure water.

"See this, cutie?" happosai said. "This is water from the spring of drowned man. If you don't do what I said I will pour this on Akane." Happosai finished with a smile of satisfaction.

"What makes you think I will sleep with a hag like you for the tomboy? Ranma barked. "She is like a guy anyway!" But just as he was about to say some more or more like give the wretch a part of his mind, Happosai suddenly spotted a girl trying out a bikini at one of the shop windows and jumped out of Ranma's grasp yelling out a " ponder on my words" to the two teenagers as he pushed his way through the crowd in the park towards the sacred shop.

Akane stood there in silence as she watched Happosai depart. Ranma quickly turned into a boy by pouring the hot water that he now carried with him all the time in thermos flax.

"Oi, Akane!" lets go home."

Akane looked at him. Her eyes were cold. As Ranma opened his mouth to say some thing else Akane slapped him hard on the face leaving a mark on his cheek and then ran.

**Awryt……that's it:)**


End file.
